Siempre estare a tú lado
by Mayra Potter
Summary: hermione sufre un ataque, tambien hay un misterio que serà revelado, Hhr y ora parejas, por favor lean y dejen r
1. Default Chapter

Aclaro que los personajes no son mìos son de jk rowling, no utilizo esto para fines de lucro solo el pùro deseo de escribir, por favor leanlo y diganme que les parece, dejenme reviews por favor acepto todo criticas, sugerencias de mejoras, felicitaciones, gracias

SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO

Una noche tranquila como casi todas las noches en Hogwarts, la habitación de los chicos se encontraba ocupada por cinco alumnos entre ellos, un pelirrojo que roncaba muy fuerte al lado de Seamus que preferia ponerse la almohada en los oidos, Neville, Dean y un chico con cabellos negros y ojos verdes(ya saben a quien me refiero), soñaba, soñaba que volaba en su saeta de fuego, el aire le rozaba la cara y se remontaba hacia las montañas, mas sin embargo en sueños oyó pasos en la habitación , alguien se levantaba, un susurro, apartaban las cortinas de su cama y al momento unas manos le tocaban la espalda.

-Harry...Harrysusurraba RónHarry despiertate.

-Ummm, Ron quiero dormiry subió de nuevo la colcha de su cama para acto seguido volver a acurrucarse.

-No, Harry tienes que despertarte es importante.

-Ron tus pesadillas con arañas otra vez?decía un harry cansadoNO v a a v e n i r l a

a r a ñ a a c o m e r t e, fumigarón en el mes pasado.

Alguien se rió era Dean Thomas

-Sueñas que la araña viene a comerte Ron?

-No soñe con ninguna araña! Bueno...el pelirrojo se quedo pensando ESO no tiene importancia, anda despiertate, despierta.

-Que quieres Ron? tengo sueño hace tiempo que no soñaba bien

-Podrías tirarle un cubo de agua?una chica con los brazos cruzados hablaba al lado de su cama.

-¿Parvati?

-Y Lavenderinterrumpió Rón-vinieron a buscar a Hermione.

-Que, si Hermione que quiere?

-No tonto y Ron le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-auhh

-Vinierón a BUSCAR a Hermione

-¿Qué? A Hermione debería de estar en su cuarto

-No esta en su cama, ni en los baños, ni...

-¿Y en la sala común?interrumpió Harry

Lavender nego con la cabeza,

-No esta en ningún lado

Neville que ya se había despertado con todo el alboroto pregunto casi bostezando.

-¿Qué hora eeees?

-Las dos y media contesto Seamus frotándose los ojos

-Solo había un gorro a medio coser y agujas en un sillónla voz de Parvati sonaba preocupada.

-Ella nuca deja un gorro a medio coser!dijó Ron

-Yo fui el ultimo en subirdijó Neville me ayudo con un esquema de transformación, estaba tejiendo y dijó que se iba a quedar un rato más-

-Como a que hora fue eso?

-A las diez.

Ahora si el muchacho de 17 años con ojos esmeralda estaba mas despierto que todos ellos.

-¿Ya le avisarón a alguien? A Mcgonagall a Dumbledore!

-Tranquilizate Harry, hace diez minutos que nos dimos cuenta, pensamos que estaria aquí.

-Pues por lo visto no esta no?

-Ashh este chico es imposiblemurmuro Lavender.

-Así es uno cuando esta enamoradole susurraba Parvati a su amiga con una sonrisa picara mas Harry no la oía, empezaba a ponerse la tunica sobre el pijama.

-Yo voy contigodecía Ron mientras iba por su tunica al baúl.

-Adonde van ustedes dos?

-A buscar a macgonagall

-No hace falta que me busque Potter, ya estoy aquí.

La profesora se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, con expresión sombria, Parvati y lavender se sobresaltarón.

-¿donde esta Hermione?haciendo omiso el comentario de Harry la profesora continuó

-Potter, Weasley acompáñenme.

-Profesora sabe donde...?

-Señorita Brown regrese a la cama inmediatamente, usted también señorita Parvati, no quiero a ninguna alumno fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, a menos que sea con un profesor, ¡Vamos todos a la cama!

Seguían caminando por los pasillos y bajando escaleras, tanto Harry como Ron tenían una esprexión de miedo y desconcierto, el solo quería encontrarla. Doblaron los pasos hacia la enfermeria, ahora si el miedo se incrementaba.

-Potter, Weasley no quiero que hagais ruido cuando entreis, La Srta. Granger esta en estado de coma, no sabemos cuando despertara, si pasado mañana o dentro de un mesla voz de Mcgonagall sonaba quebrada.

-¿Profesora que le paso a Hermione?pregunto Rón, Harry no podía ni siquiera hablar tenía la impresión de que gritaria si habría la boca.

-Una maldiciónla profesora sacó un pañuelo de su tunica de cuadros escocesesuna maldición muy potente, pero ella es muy fuerte.

-¿Qui..Quien fue? ¿Dónd... donde?

-No sabemos Potter, Dumbledore esta investigando, la encontramos cerca de la lechuceria

Harry miró a Ron que ya había entrado a la enfermeria y se dirigia a una de las ultimas camas donde deberia estar ella.

La profesora se aseguró que Ron estuviera lo bastante lejos

-Con una carta

-¿carta?

-Si Potter, una carta, no va dirigida a ti, aunque sería bueno que la leyeras y no se la muestres a nadie más.

Harry miro el sobre, iba dirigida hacia "Katie Evans, Londres."

-Pero...profesora es para una chica, no sabía que Hermione tuviera otras amigas

-shhhhh, no escucha Potter o que le sucede, si la Srta, granger llega a despertar tal vez se moleste conmigo,en sus ojos se notaba una mirada que nuca harry había visto en la profesora, una expresión de que tal vez no estuviera haciendo lo correcto pero le habría gustado saber que usted lo supo antes de .....

La profesora no pudo continuar se alejo un poco hacia Madame Pomfrey, Harry se recargo contra la pared para escuchar aunque sea un poco.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Ay Minerva!bajó un poco la voz entre la vida y la muerte.

"entre la vida y la muerte, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Harry" cuando empezó a desdoblar la carta.

FLASHBACK

-Gracias Hermione, te lo agradezco mucho, esto de la transformación no se me da.

-Si se te da Neville, solo tienes que estudiarHermione ya había renundado su tejido de un gorro de elfo ya ves los éxtasis están cerca

-Ya ni me digas, ¡Los Éxtasis!Neville había echo un movimiento como de escalofrio.

-Solo tienes que estar seguro de ti mismo creeme.

- Bueno tengo sueño, no subes?

-No, gracias quiero terminar este gorro, ademas aun no tengo sueño, buenas noches Neville.

-Buenas noches Hermione.

El muchacho se dirigio a la escalera de caracol.

Hermione se aseguro que Neville hubiera entrado al cuarto de los chicos y hubiera cerrado la puerta tras el, entonces saco un rollo de pergamino de su mochila, tenía que mandarlo hoy, tenía miedo de perderle a él, a él que era la luz de su vida desde los once años.

Salió de la torre, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, hubiera sido bueno pedirle a el su capa, pero no, no quería oír que ella la prefecta rompiera reglas, paso por el retrato en dirección a la lechuceria, no sin antes oír unas cuantas advertencias del retrato de la dama gorda.

Ya en el pasillo de la lechuceria oyó una voz detrás de sus espaldas

-Vaya, vaya hoy si que tuve suerte, no eres el pez que yo esperaba, pero de algo has de servir, aunque sea de amenaza....


	2. La carta

CAPITULO 2

-Severus, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

La voz de Dumbledore, intentaba sonar calmada en medio de aquel despacho con varios estantes de libros, instrumentos plateados y cuadros que murmuraban por lo bajo.

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado frente al director, con la cabeza gacha, aun así su nariz se distinguia de entre la mata de cabello que caía sobre su cara, se mantenia callado, pero por primera vez snape parecía un niño austado en medio de un rincón, tratando de ocultarse, de salir corriendo.

-He confiado en tila voz del director sonaba fría y aspera estos años, creí tu versión de los hechos pero lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.., me hace pensar muchas cosas.

-SeñorSnape quería deshacer ese nudo en la garganta tengo una explicación a lo que ha pasado.

-¿Cuál es?

Snape tomo aire y sguio el Señor tenebroso ordeno la maldición imperius, intente pelar, no pude cuando me di cuenta la Srta. Granger estaba en el suelo herida, recuerdo bien que me ordenaron la maldición Kedavra.

-¿y como es que la Srta. Granger no ha muerto esta noche?

-Oí una voz en el cerebro era la míacontinuo Snapehubo una contradicción, es por eso que la maldición no resulto tan efectiva.

-Estas conciente Severus que la Srta. Grnager podría morir en cualquier momento, ahora esto va mas alla de lo que pueda hacer, pero si puedo impedir que esto llegue a ocurrirle a cualquier otro estudiante, tendras vigilancia día y noche quiero saber todo lo que planea Voldemortsnape contuvo un escalofrío y salió de la habitación, recorrio los pasillos mientras se insultaba interiormente.

"torpe como pudo hacer algo así, es que ¿era débil?, era tan débil que podía matar a alguien con la maldición imperius, maldita sea!"

se tropezo con alguien cerca de la enfermeria

-Potter, caminando en los pasillos a estas horas, tendre que descontarle 50 puntos a su casa, potter! Me esta oyendo? Le he dicho que le descontare 50 puntos a su...zarandeaba a Harry, Potter ¿que le pasa es un zombie andante? o es tan torpe que no puede oír que...

Harry oía al profesor Snape que le hablaba, perfecto una de las personas que mas odiaba en su vida, pero ahora su alma no parecía estar en Hogwarts, estaba meditando, su amiga estaba luchando por la vida y la carta que tenía en sus manos se resbalaba lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre profesor Snape?

-Ah..Profesora Mcgonagall, por lo visto es Potter parece ser que es sonámbulo, realmente es una sorpresa.

La profesora se acercaba hacia el podía ver su bata de cuadros escoceses.

-¿Potter se encuentra bien? La ha leído ya?

Harry asintió con la cabeza

-¿qué es lo que ha leido ya?decía snape con ssu fría voz

-Un asunto de Potter, no creo que le interese Severus

Snape se alejo con un humor de perros hacia las mazmorras, mientras la profesora Mcgonagall se acercaba a Harry.

-Lamento informarle que La Srta. Granger sera llevada a San Mungo, recibira atención día y noche.

Harry levantó la vista y vió a la profesora que apretaba los labios tratando de no llorar

-¿quién le hizo esto?decía Harry con un murmullo de voz

-No es hora de pensar ni en quien ni en como, no se preocupe ella estara biensu voz no sonaba convincenteusted también corre mucho peligro y ahora que ha leido esoseñaló la carta supongo que tendrá muchas preguntas.

Harry al borde de la desesperación gritó

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡ES UNA MENTIRA! Y SI ES CIERTO¡PERO PORQUE ME LO HAN OCULTADO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!

-¡No grite Potter! Pensamos que había muerto.

-¡¿Y hermione? ¿qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?!

-Esto ha sido muy difícil para todos nosotros, asimilarlo aun más

En eso una figura alta y pelirroja salia de la enfermeria, era Ron con aire confundido y tristreun viento recorrió el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?¿Por qué gritaste?

Harry miró a la profesora como pidiéndole permiso para enseñársela a Ron, la profesora asintió y dijó

-Pero a nadie más Potter a nadie másy la bata de cuadros escoceses entro a la enfermeria.

Ron empezó a leer la carta.

_Katie:_

_Harry esta en grave peligro más ahora, tiene que volver, tiene que decirle a Harry la verdad, Los Dursley han muerto, no queda mucho tiempo pronto el atacara vendra por Harry y usted lo sabe, por favor vuelva, tiene que decirle que usted es su madre que Lily evans ¡está viva!_

_H.G_

-Tu...Tú ma...madre... Harrydecía ron con la boca abierta.

-No no lo creo, no lo creo decía Harry mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro


End file.
